The teen in the Children's Islands
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Sora was attacked and a body was found in the islands. Kairi and the gang get help from a certin duo. Rated T. Revision coming soon.


The teen in the Children's Island

By oathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

* * *

**Michael: Alright. Since I'll be on a hiatus until I get a wireless router and my Laptop fixed, I can update this fanfic that came to me. It's a Kingdom Hearts/Bones crossover. Sets for KH, after KH2 and for Bones, season 3 before Zack's ****psychological treatment****. I don't ****own anything expect the stuff I made. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sora attacked/Help from D.C

It has been a few weeks since Sora and his team defeated Organization XIII and saved the worlds again. Since then, Sora, his team, and their new friend Jessie, who they were shocked to learn that she was Leon's sister. The trio (Sora, Kairi, and Riku), Roxas, and Namine were heading to the library, while Jessie was visiting Leon. They were had a task to research on Romantic novels, much to Riku's disgust. But Sora and Kairi remind Riku that 'he owes them'.

Riku sighed.

"Of all the books we had to research, why romance books, Kai?"

"Dunno, I had wanted to read some and I've reading this book all week," said Kairi and shows them a book written by Dr. Temperance Brennan, "It's a great book."

"Well Kai, I'm surprise you get that book." said Roxas.

Sora was reading the classic novel, Romeo and Juliet, when he remembered something.

"Darn, I left my skateboard at School. You know I had to save all my munny to buy it," Sora groaned.

"Okay Sora, you get your skateboard and come right back." said Kairi.

"Alright." said Sora.

Sora grabbed his bag and walked out the library. Sora walks though the streets and made it back to the high school. Sora sighed to see it was still opened. The hallways were cleared until Sora ran into the principal, a young dark hair woman.

"Oh Sora, are you looking for something?" said the principal.

"Um, my skateboard, did you see it?" asked Sora.

"Yes, it should be in the lost & found room in the computer lab. The door should be unlocked." said the principal.

"Thanks." said Sora and walked away.

Sora walks through the school, not knowing an unknown shadow following him. Sora came into the computer lab and in the far corner was a box full of lost items, including Sora's board. Sora picked up the board and heard the door close. He turned around and saw someone shutting the blinds. Sora put his board in his bag and spoke to the unknown person.

"Um, I really have to go, my friends are waiting for me," said Sora nervously.

The unknown person turned to Sora and walk to him. Sora didn't know why this person was coming to him, but the second he saw the knife, he looked scared for the first time in his life. Sora tried to run but he was pushed into the wall. Sora felt his back hurt really bad, blood was flowing from his body and the person was a woman, he could smell the perfume. She was right on top of him when she whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry; it'll all be over soon."

Sora close his eyes and felt his insides scream

* * *

Back at the library, Sora's friends were still in the books when Tidus and Wakka came running into the library.

"Guys," Tidus panted, "We have trouble."

"If it's about the money I owe Yuna, I have it tomorrow," Riku said looking panic.

"It's Sora. We came by the school to see Sora covered in cuts, blood and taken to the hospital. We ask the teachers and they told us that Sora got raped by someone in the school." said Wakka.

The second Wakka finished, a wave of emotions hit everyone, including Kairi. Kairi step forward to Wakka and Tidus. Kairi said in a calm, but harsh voice, "Take me to the hospital, now."

Her two friends nodded.

Wakka, Tidus, Roxas, Namine, Riku, and Kairi ran to the hospital to see Tidus' friend Yuna was there waiting for them.

Yuna said, "Good you made it. I sent Rikku and Paine to get Jessie. Oh man, she won't like this."

"Is Sora alright?" said Roxas.

You'll have to see for yourself." said Yuna and Sora's friends enter the hospital.

They ran into one of the nurses and asked her where Sora was.

"He's in surgery, the wounds were too severe. I can't say too much, I have to get back to work." said the nurse and walked away.

The friends look to each other.

"Poor Sora." said Namine.

Namine, Roxas, and Riku all look to Kairi. Kairi's eyes were full of sadness and angry.

* * *

--The next day—

Kairi, Yuna, and Tidus were rowing to the Children's island. Kairi was far off, and Tidus and Yuna were right behind her talking.

"Kairi looked really devastated when she found out what happen to Sora. I though taking her to the children's island would cheer her up. I guess I was wrong." said Tidus.

"That's okay, maybe we'll find the one who did that to Sora." said Yuna.

"Hey, why Kairi stopped?" said Tidus, looking to see Kairi's boat not moving. The two rowed to Kairi and saw why she stopped. A body, slowly decaying was in the water. Yuna clapped a hand on her mouth and Tidus was shocked. The body was in fact a teenager.

* * *

-the day after that—

An airplane was heading for Destiny Islands, its passengers were Special agent Seeley Booth, Dr Brennan, and the squints: Angela, Hoddgins, and Zack. The group was to investigate the rape and body that happened on the islands. Booth was reading a newsletter on Destiny islands.

"A high school boy gets raped and a body turns up the next day. Think they're connected?" said Booth to Brennan.

"Who's to say? But it's sad to see someone be used like that. In most cases, it's the other way around: The student raping the teacher. And the body, how does that roll together?" said Bones.

"Beats me sweetie, but it's up to us, well up to you and Booth, to solve this case." said Angela.

"So, who do we meet up with?" asked Zack.

"The friend of the victim named Kairi. Nice name." said Booth.

"Both kai and Sora are Japanese for sea & sky, their friend Riku is Japanese for land. Kairi knows the victim and knows the island, we'll need her help for this case." said Bones.

"I agree and I see the islands." said Booth. Booth looked out the window and whistled to how beautiful the islands were. The plane land at the airport and Booth and the other got out the plane. The sun was really bright that Booth decided to wear sunglasses. The group made it to front desk to see Kairi and the crew (minus Sora) waiting for them, holding a sign that lead them to them. Kairi walked up to Booth and Bones and shook their hands.

"Great to finally meet the two of you, I'm Kairi, friend of the victim Sora." said Kairi.

"Nice to meet you, Kairi," said Booth, "This is Zack, Hodgins, and Angela, they work with Bones here."

Kairi's friends were a bit confused on who was Bones. Booth pointed to Brenan and they understood.

"Okay," said Booth and claps his hands together. "We need to see Sora and the body you found."

"Okay, Roxas, Riku, Namine, Jessie, Yuna, come with me to where the body is. The rest of you go see Sora." said Kairi.

The friends nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." said Booth and he head for the hospital with Rikku, Paine, Tidus and Wakka. Brennan and the others headed for the morgue. At the morgue, the decaying teenager's body was on a table. Bones did her thing.

"Male, about 14 to 17 years old to be correct." said Brennan.

"Hey, they found this picture in the kid's pockets." said Roxas.

Roxas gave Brennan the picture. It showed Sora and the gang and a boy with black hair. Kairi looked at it and then the boy. And then it hit her.

"I know that boy. He was a classmate with us in school. He disappeared two weeks ago. That's Trevor." said Kairi.

The 5 friends all said, No way."

* * *

--Meanwhile at the hospital—

Booth was talking to the doctors about Sora's attack while everyone sat around him. Tidus said to his friends.

"Don't worry guys. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan will find the person who hurt Sora and killed that kid."

Rikku looked down to Sora.

"I hope so, Tidus. I hope so." said Rikku.

* * *

**Michael: That's the first chapter. It may not be ****interesting right now, but will pick up. Chapter two will be coming soon.**


End file.
